


Donuts

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the third day of Ficmas, Flynny gave to me:Kara bringing donuts





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and silly, but it fits the prompt...loosely.

         If Kara was anything, it was nice. It was something she prided herself on, in fact. And whenever she was in a funk, she knew how to fix it.

         So that was why she was bringing donuts to her friend. Because friends were nice to each other. And not at all because Lena had let it slip that she had hung out with Alex the other night. Because she was not a nosey friend or sister. She was always patient and supportive… but if she was being honest, her reporter tricks didn’t work as well over the phone.

         Kara was so focused on being nice, that she didn’t notice the warning signs. She didn’t notice that Jess was suspiciously absent from her desk (any other time, she would have noticed. Probably.); she didn’t notice that the “in a meeting” sign was lit next to Lena’s door; and she definitely didn’t notice the rapid heartbeats coming from Lena’s office. What she did notice was the sound of glass breaking.

         Kara was honestly amazed that she managed to use a human amount of strength to open the door, because she had a bad habit of ripping doors off their hinges when she got a little excited. The door nob did not survive, however. Because when she opened the door and saw two guilty looking faces staring back at her, lipstick smudged and shirts askew, she accidentally squeezed…

         She saw Alex sheepishly rub the back of her neck and turn towards Lena, but she couldn’t say anything. She felt her mouth opening and closing, her eyes blinking over and over again, but she didn’t speak. Instead, she just slowly backed out of the room. She was a good sister and a good friend because she didn’t comment on where Alex’s hand was resting and she didn’t point out the hickeys they were going to struggle to hide. She just walked rapidly out of the building and away from the image burned into her mind. Worst part was: she left the donuts behind.

         She was never doing anything nice again.


End file.
